


Reflection

by gin_no_bara



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_bara/pseuds/gin_no_bara
Summary: This is a one-shot based on Laito's Maniac 01 chapter in Haunted Dark Bridal. From Yui's first person perspective.Trigger warning for abuse, sexual assault and dark themes.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in over a year. I'm writing this one-shot, and maybe others, to help me get back into the swing of writing for DL again. Well, trying to, anyway. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

With tired, vacant eyes, I stared at myself in the full-length mirror in my bedroom. My skin was more pale than usual, my hair more dull and lifeless. But it wasn't my reflection that worried me.

It was _them_.

My hands trembled as I tried to focus and organize my bleary thoughts.

_Should I forget about escaping? Should I try to just survive here? Is that what Papa wanted?_

My chest squeezed at the memory of my father.

But I couldn't think about him now. My eyes had wandered to the clock on the wall without me even realizing it.

_Oh no! It's time for school!_

I had lost myself in my reflection -- and in my cloudy, frightened mind.

Quickly, I finished buttoning my blouse, wondering how crazy it was that I still worried about a thing like school.

 _School is the only normalcy I have left._ I let out a long, dejected breath. Without something ordinary like school, I was no different than them.

“If you keep sighing at your own reflection, you’ll turn into a narcissist.”

A mocking cheerful voice, one that sent ripples down my spine, materialized out of nowhere behind me.

“Laito!” I spun around, trying to swallow the sudden burst of fear in the pit of my stomach. “Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me!”

I wished I sounded angry and confident. But even I heard the tremor in my voice.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry,” Laito giggled, his emerald, cat-like eyes gleaming without an ounce of remorse. “I didn't mean to _scare_ you. It's time to go to school, and I was wondering where you were.~”

“Well, I was literally just getting ready to come downstairs,” I said, moving to grab my jacket off the bed, sensing sinister motives behind his fake smile. Something told me I needed to get away from him -- right now.

But Laito stepped in front of me, blocking me. “Were you really just getting ready to go downstairs? Because to _me_ , it looked like you were too busy, too _enthralled_ with yourself in the mirror.”

“I-I wasn't,” I floundered, intimidated by his tall, slender form standing over my much smaller one. “Please move... We… we have to go.”

But Laito didn't budge.

“It's alright.” His lips lifted higher. “You don't have to lie to me. You _should_ stare at yourself.”

The vampire reached down to stroke my cheek, and I flinched at the coldness in his fingertips. But before I could yank myself away from him and run from the room, Laito grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around.

A light gasp escaped me as he forced us both in front of the mirror.

“I mean just look at you,” Laito grinned over my shoulder. “I've always thought you were quite a _captivating_ creature myself.~”

His body pressed firmly against my back, the chilled, unnatural strength holding me in place.

“Laito, stop it. We need to leave,” I tried to sound firm, but my heart pounded with a sickening sense of dread as I tried to squirm away.

But Laito held me in place, his fangs peeking behind his lips as his smile grew wider.

My breath hitched in my throat. I'd only been here a few weeks. But I recognized that smile, one that said he wasn't letting me go. He was not going to let me escape to the relative safety of school.

“Where do we need to go? I'm right where I want to be~.” Laito didn't take those unnerving eyes off me.

I didn't respond, either. Laito had kept me home from school before, as his personal _plaything_. The memories made me tremble, fear shaking me from the inside.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as his hands began sliding down my shoulders, crawling along the outline of my body. It wasn't until he gripped my shirt that I realized he was pulling it out from where it was tucked into my skirt.

“Don't! What are you doing!” I gasped out in a terrified voice.

His head tilted to the side as his eyes glimmered at me. “Well, since my Bitch-chan is so _sexy_ , I need to check to make sure you haven't done _nasty_ things with other boys.” His hand began to move upwards, lifting my shirt to expose my stomach.

Disgusted and shocked by his insinuation, I pushed forcefully at his hands as the full meaning of his words hit me. “How could I have possibly done anything with anyone? Your familiars follow me everywhere!”

My voice unexpectedly cracked, along with the feeling in my chest. _At school, at the old church, even in the bathroom. His spies never leave me alone._

Laito only chuckled, the sound full of delight. “I can't be too careful, can I?” He leaned down, whispering into my neck, setting the fine hairs on edge. “After all, the men in this house are _beasts_.~” Then he inhaled, as if smelling me. “And if you _really_ have nothing to hide, why not give me a little peek?”

“Of course not!” I cried, trying to twist myself away.

“Eh? Why don't you want me to look?” he laughed, pulling me even tighter against him, as though he enjoyed feeling me struggle in his arms.

“Because it is humiliating!” I could feel tears fighting at the corners of my eyes.

“Oooh? _Humiliating_?” Laito mocked. “Well, that just makes me want to do it even _more_. Bitch-chan, you're such a sinner.~”

All at once Laito grabbed the back of my neck, squeezing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

“Now, don't move,~” he chuckled, his light-hearted tone contrasting sharply with the harsh grip of his fingers. His playful voice was always so disarming, no matter how tense and prepared I tried to be for any impending violence. He never failed to take me completely off guard.

And it only scared me more.

“Tell me what you see, Bitch-chan.” Laito’s hand on my neck moved slightly, forcing me to stare straight ahead into the mirror.

I just blinked, unanswering, staring at my pale reflection that shook beneath the even paler vampire grinning behind me. I didn't know what he was planning, what he would do to me. But I knew the sick cruelty he was capable of. And my own fear had crushed the wits right out of my mind.

At my silence, Laito's eyebrow raised, his voice becoming a light whisper. “Well, then. How about… tell me what you _feel_.”

I jumped as icy fingers began sliding up the top of my thigh, inching further and further until they reached the edge of my skirt. But they didn't stop there. Laito slowly lifted my skirt until the outline of my underwear became visible.

The blood drained from my face, and I reacted, trying to wriggle away. “Don't! Let go!”

“Ah! Who said you could move?” Laito's other hand, still gripping the back of my neck, squeezed even harder.

I gasped, freezing in place as pain shot down my spine.

“Very good,” he whispered against my ear. “You should know, it takes next to nothing for me to snap these little bones in your neck. Remember that.~”

I swallowed hard, whimpering softly in the back of my throat. I knew it wasn't an empty threat, I saw it on his face, felt it in the strength of his fingers. I wanted to run, to fly, to disappear -- anything that would take me away from here. But I couldn't even move.

“Now then,” Laito said, his free hand twisting in the fabric of my skirt. “Time to get rid of this _obstructive_ clothing.” 

With horror, I could only watch in the reflection as the threads tore and fell to the ground, revealing my modest light blue panties. I could barely draw in a breathe before he reached for my white blouse, the buttons ripping open in almost slow motion.

Tears began spilling freely down my face as Laito pulled the shirt off my shoulders, discarding it on the floor with my skirt. The cold air filtered down my exposed body, making me tremble even more.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

Laito grinned widely, his sparkling eyes roving over my body, lingering on my bra and underwear. His gaze now was more like a lion's than a cat's: hungry and consuming and predatory. Something dark and disturbing hid in that gaze, something that told me he enjoyed this cruelty, that he reveled in it.

“Ah, well. Look at that,” he said cheerily, as if he already expected the outcome. “My Bitch-chan's body _hasn't_ been tainted with any love bites, after all.”

 _Of course it hasn't!_ I wanted to snap back, but I was too frightened. I was too exposed and helpless. And innocent. I'd never had a boy take off my clothes before.

 _He's not a boy, he's a vampire_ , my subconscious reminded me, and it only made me feel worse.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to meet a nice boy at Church and get married. Only then would I do these things with a boy. Or I would have stayed at the Church and become a nun. And then _no one_ would ever do this to me.

But those futures were gone now.

And somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that whatever happened to me, it wouldn't be the normal life, the pious life with God, that I'd dreamt of.

Laito's grip eased on the back of my neck as his free hand reached around my front. I startled as his hand once again touched my leg, once again sliding upwards. His fingers were soft and gentle, tender on my skin, like a lover's. I shivered, the feeling of it so _wrong_.

“No bite marks here,” Laito said softly, his breathe on my ear.

His hand began moving further upwards, to the fabric of my flowered underwear. He traced a path… touching me _there_. “Any marks here?” he whispered.

Pitiful, whimpering sounds accompanied my short gasp of breath. _Please, please don't_ , I wanted to say, but couldn't. _Father, please save me!_

But Laito's hand reached inside my panties, his cold fingers playing over my untouched folds. My teeth clenched, my mind refusing to acknowledge the slickness of my flesh under his touch. The feeling of it was strange and foreign. And wrong. So wrong! 

_Make him stop!_

Why wasn't God answering my prayers? Maybe he could not hear me in a house full of demons?

Or maybe He did? Because Laito's hand didn't linger and I breathed a tentative gasp of relief.

Until, instead, he followed a trail up my stomach until he reached my breasts, two small mounds under light blue fabric that matched my underwear.

“There aren't any bite marks here, either.” His voice turned gruff, almost growling, filled with lust as he slipped beneath the fabric and squeezed, pinching my nipple. Strong, but not enough to truly hurt.

My body arched at the unexpected sensation, an electric feeling pulsing down my core. I didn't understand the way my body responded and I shut my eyes tight, unable to bear watching any more of what he was doing to me in the reflection.

_Please, please stop!_

Laito's breathing became heavy into my neck. “Not a _single_ bite mark anywhere,” he groaned. “Well, then. I should carve _my_ mark so that the others know you are _my_ possession.”

A light, moist sensation slid along my neck -- his tongue. At the same moment, his thumb pressed over my nipple, circling it, making my nerve endings spike with unwanted fire. I sucked in a sharp breath, my legs quivering, my skin pebbling.

It was then that I felt the faint tip of his fangs at my pulse... And I knew what was coming next.

“Open your eyes, Bitch-chan. I want you to _watch_ me mark you as mine.”

Tears slid down my cheeks as my lids cracked open, my heart pounding at the sight of him holding me there, my small body nearly naked, shivering. Vulnerable. Exposed.

Just minutes ago, I'd been worried about being late for school. Why had that seemed so important? It felt like an eternity had already passed since then. Laito had taken that small, blessedly ordinary worry from me in a matter of minutes. What else would he take? Would he take my innocence?

Yes -- he already was. Bit by bit.

Looking in the mirror, he saw me now as no boy had ever seen me, the way I had hoped to wait until my wedding night, to share my unseen body with my future husband.

The way God intended.

But God had foresaken me. He was letting this happen, _allowing_ Laito to take these precious, private moments from me.

Despair was quickly taking hold as Laito stretched the moment out, his fangs exposed at my neck, watching me in the reflection... as if he was absorbing my anguish, relishing the way I was cracking from the inside, savoring my realization of what he was taking from me.

It wasn't until then that he sank his teeth in.

My throat constricted, my lungs failing to take in air as the sharp fangs buried deep into my veins. The strength of it forced all thoughts from my mind, a tunnel of darkness tightened around me, a burning through my body.

Laito groaned, drawing out my blood in loud, moaning gulps, the sound ringing in my ears.

Vaguely, I heard my own voice, as if from somewhere far away. “Stop. Please… Stop.”

But that only seemed to incite him, making him dig deeper. His hand squeezed around my breast, both arms wrapped around my naked skin, pressing me harder to him.

My body flushed, heat pulsing through me, all my nerves on fire. It was primitive, and demeaning. And I hated that I could hear my own breathy gasps that almost matched his, hated the way his cold body felt good against the heat he forced onto my own.

And I hated seeing it all in front of me, as if I were watching this happen to someone else, watching him take so much more than just this young girl's blood. But the sensations running across my skin told me it wasn't an illusion, that it really was my own reflection I saw.

The fine hairs rose along my arms as Laito's lips finally lifted from my skin. His breath was cold on the wetness he left behind on my neck, the wound pulsing with heat.

“Yes. The mark of my _love_.” Laito gave a triumphant smile at the deep gouge, the two circles of blood red surrounded by a large brand of bright pink.

His fingers caressed the throbbing mark, almost lovingly, like he really did believe it was a mark of actual love. I couldn't help wondering for a fleeting moment what vampires would even know about real love.

“ _Now_ , you listen to me.” Laito's voice lowered, bringing me back to fear. My body turned rigid as he began collecting my hair over the opposite shoulder. “From now on, you will _always_ put up your hair. No matter where you go, this will show _everyone_ that you belong to me.”

I blinked in shock. He couldn't be serious? Even at school? Where everyone could see? Even the teachers? The puncture marks would soon heal with his saliva, but the bright red hickey he left behind wouldn't.

_That would be humiliating!_

It was bad enough that he had seen me without my clothes, that he had _touched_ me, that he had done something so… _intimate_. Now everyone else would know it too.

“I-I can't possibly do that!” I managed to gasp.

Laito giggled with genuine glee at my mortification.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” I forced out, almost struggling to speak.

“I already told you, Bitch-chan. They'll all know you belong to me,” he said, as if I were an object instead of a human being. “But not just that. They will all _want_ you too.”

“Want…me?” I asked carefully. What did he mean by that? Wasn't he here in my room to make sure no other boy had touched me in the first place?

“Yes, of course.” Laito's fanged smile grew, his fingertips circling my wound. “Other men will _flock_ to you like flies. Whether human or vampire, or especially _teenager_ …all men _covet_ that which does not belong to them.”

His voice had turned breathy, like the thought of other men lusting after me was something to be enjoyed. As if enamored, his lips closed around the wound on my neck, sucking hard and making it an even deeper shade of red. I prayed he couldn't hear the catch in my breath as heat ran down my spine.

“But…” His cool breath hit my skin as he exhaled and met my eyes in the mirror. “If you ever get close to any of these other men, do you know what will happen to you?”

With his previous threat to snap my neck, I didn't respond. I didn't dare even to breathe, let alone move my frightened gaze from his intense stare.

“I will make you fight for your very life, and then…I’ll hang you out to dry. Outside. _Naked_. Like wet laundry. Until it cleans your flavor.” He picked up a lock of my hair, winding it around his finger. “You would be like the _finest_ bottle of wine. The more I would wait, the richer you would taste.”

 _What is he even talking about? Is he insane?_ My confusion deepened my fear, but I didn't even have time to draw in a panting breath before his fingers were all the way in my hair, yanking my head.

“Now, look at yourself.” His hand twisted violently, pulling the strands until I nearly screamed. “Really _look_ …what do you think?”

“Laito, please! Let go! You're hurting me!” My voice was a strained, pleading whisper, the pain taking the sound from my lungs.

“Of course I'm _hurting_ you,” he mused, almost laughing. “I want you to see how _pathetic_ you look. At my mercy, all your clothes _ripped_ to shreds~.”

But I didn't need to look to know that he was right. I was a pale wisp of a human next to this… this _demon_. I was small, nothing in comparison to him. He really could do anything he wanted without batting an eye.

“Bitch-chan, aren’t so you _happy_ right now?” He considered me in the reflection for a long, terrifying moment. “You really will tempt _all_ the boys at school. I have turned you into a bouquet of fresh flowers. From now on, you will attract a never-ending swarm of butterflies and bees. Isn’t that _wonderful_?”

_Oh god… What is he saying?_

His gaze raked lustfully over my body, and I trembled, frightened he would touch me again -- or worse. My eyes watered, making his perversely handsome face waver in a fresh flow of tears in the mirror. Why, oh why, had I been so worried about school?

In that moment, I knew how foolish I'd been, trying to focus on stupid, ordinary things. I knew, too, that my father couldn't possibly want me to stay here.

_I have to contact him! I have to find a way!_

And I had to find a way out, form an escape plan. I had to get away from them.

But Laito's long fingers in my hair reminded me of just how immobile I was. How trapped. I met his gaze, and a sharp grin had lit his face in amusement, almost as if he knew what I was thinking.

No, not them. Him. I needed to find a way to escape from _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter fascinates me because it is slow, methodical psychological abuse on Laito's part. He knows that school is something that Yui was holding onto to feel normal, to feel like herself. So he decides to finally take that from her, as he takes so many other things. He also takes bits of her innocence here, stripping her bare and touching her (though I embellished a lot. In the game he only touches her breasts). So he does things like this, slowly over time, until eventually she has nothing and no one to turn to except him. Truly disturbing and fascinating stuff. Poor Yui :(
> 
> [Here](http://diabolikloverstranslations.tumblr.com/post/81758337719/laito-route-maniac-01-diabolik-lovers-haunted) is the translation I used. Please support translators! :)


End file.
